


Errata Corrige

by JuliaFC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya Césaire Ships It, Episode: s01 Cœur de pierre - Origines | Stoneheart - Origins, F/M, Ladybug Alya Césaire, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Mouse Miraculous, Multichat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaFC/pseuds/JuliaFC
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Alya had found the Ladybug Miraculous in her bag in Stoneheart? What if Fu had subsequently given Marinette the Mouse Miraculous, to help the new Ladybug heroine? How would the dynamics of our heroes change (would they change at all?) You will find out this and so much more by reading this story. Enjoy! (Plenty of Multichat, canon divergence)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Miraculous Exchange





	Errata Corrige

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genxha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genxha/gifts).



**Errata Corrige**

**Written by: JuliaFC**

**Betas: Khanofallorcs, Agrestebug and Etoile-Lead-Sama Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by (c) Thomas Astruc, TS1 Bouygues, Disney Channel, Zagtoon, Toei Animation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Written for the Miraculous Secret Santa Exchange. This is a gift to my friend[Genxha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genxha). He asked for: “Marinette drops the Ladybug Miraculous in Alya’s handbag in ‘Origins’. Master Fu discovers that, but insists that Marinette must have a Miraculous, so gives her the Mouse one. Marinette knows who Ladybug is, but Alya has no idea of the real identity of Multimouse. Happy ending preferred. Maybe some cat-mouse things :D” I hope you like it, my friend!**

**The beautiful cover art is a masterpiece by[Rose Manley, rosehealer02 on Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/rosehealer02). **

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

[ ](https://ibb.co/X4ymxP3)

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

###  **Chapter 1 — Multimouse**

The old Chinese man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, beige cropped trousers and black shoes looked decisively at the door of the boulangerie patisserie in front of him. He put a hand on the door handle and made to get in, but the little green creature that was hiding behind his neck showed himself and spoke, stopping him.

“Master, are you sure you’re making the right decision? She’s already given away a Miraculous. What—” 

“I am certain, Wayzz. I have never been more certain of anything in my 186 years of life. This girl is destined to do great things. She doesn’t know it yet, but she is.” The old man patted the head of the little green creature fondly, and Wayzz hid again behind his neck as his holder opened the door and stepped into the shop. 

A minute Chinese lady greeted her customer with a warm smile. “Good afternoon, sir. How can I help you today?” In the background, Fu could hear a radio broadcasting the latest news bulletin.

_“Still no further sighting of the two heroes, Chat Noir and Koksinèl, who have recently fled after a gruesome fight against the copies of the new supervillain. It’s already the fifth building that gets smashed to the ground. The main supervillain is now approaching the Eiffel Tower while his copies spread all over the city…”_

_“I couldn’t believe it when I saw the two superheroes running away,” said the voice of a civilian interviewed during the bulletin. “If superheroes are afraid of these monsters, what chances do we normal people have?”_

_“This is the end of the world! The Apocalypse is coming!” someone else shouted from the distance._

_“They're cowards! A duo of cowards! Leaving the city in trouble! What superheroes are they?” someone else said._

“Oh, for Goodness’ sake,” said the Chinese lady letting out a loud growl as the news bulletin came to an end and the radio started playing some ads. “I saw the news on TV earlier; they’re only kids. It’s so not fair that people are talking about them this way.” A few loud bangs and crashes could be heard in the distance from the outside. The Chinese lady looked at the door and winced. “Have you made your mind, sir? We may need to evacuate the shop soon, if those monsters get too close.”

Fu saw a pang of fear and worry cross the woman’s eyes and sighed. He had to do something, and he had to do it quickly. He had a good look at the counter and thoughtfully scratched the beard at the end of his chin. “Everything seems so inviting, young lady. I would be grateful if you could recommend me something to buy,” he said, gaining himself a smile. The Chinese lady visibly relaxed at his remark and Fu smiled internally.

“Oh, you’re a flatterer, sir. I don’t know what your tastes are, but as long as you don’t have nut allergies, these pistachio croissants are delicious and have just come out of the oven,” said the woman. She looked warmly at him, an amused gleam shining through her brown eyes.

“Then pistachio croissants it will be. Don’t worry, I have no allergies,” replied Fu reciprocating the warm look. 

The woman got his order ready quickly and passed the croissants to him. “That’s three euro fifty.”

Fu paid for his food and then looked at the woman again. “Actually, maybe you could help me even more. I am looking for a very young lady who looks a bit like you. Blue eyes, dark hair exactly like yours, combed into pigtails. I think I saw her coming out of here this morning. I wonder if you happen to know her?” 

The woman nodded. “Of course, sir. That’s my daughter, Marinette.”

“Would you mind if I have a chat with her? It’s a little urgent,” said the man, playing with the beard on his chin again.

The woman nodded, but her brows furrowed in a frown. “I hope she didn’t bother you, sir. I will call her, she came back from school early today because of this... ‘terrorist’ attack.” After saying that and without waiting for Fu to answer, the woman walked to the back of the shop and called, “Marinette? Marinette? Will you come down, please? One of our customers would like a word!”

An imposing man emerged from the kitchen just before the Chinese lady returned. He wore an apron and a toque on his head, his face and moustache were dusted in flour and his blue top displayed a big stain of what at first sight looked like custard. He gave a tentative smile to Fu and asked a bit worriedly, “Really, I hope our Marinette hasn’t done anything wrong.” 

Fu shook his head. “No, sir. In fact, she saved my life. I was crossing the road yesterday morning and she pulled me away before a car could hit me.”

“That’s my girl!” said the man. “Did you hear that, Sabine? Our Marinette is a hero!”

“I have ears, Tom, I heard. I’m glad that our daughter could help you sir,” said Sabine exchanging a smile with her visibly proud husband. As she said that, a loud noise of footsteps announced the young girl that Fu had asked for. She appeared behind her parents.

“Were you looking for me, Maman?” she said. Then she noticed Fu and waved brightly. “Oh hello, sir. I hope you’re feeling well.”

“I am, thank you. Can I have a quick chat with you, Miss Marinette?” he said with a smile. 

“Of course. Can we talk here or…”

“A more private location would be appreciated,” said Fu, while at the same time, Sabine told her daughter, “Why don’t you bring the gentleman upstairs, Marinette, and offer him a cup of tea?”

“That would be delightful, Madame,” said Fu, “and it would accompany my croissants quite nicely.”

So Marinette proceeded to guide the old man upstairs to the sitting room of the apartment she and her family lived in, at the top of the boulangerie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The apartment was small, but very nicely decorated. Marinette made the old man walk into a small lounge cum dining room with an open kitchen. Fu could see a corridor on the side, leading surely to a master bedroom, and some steps right behind the small kitchen, leading up, probably to an attic of some sort. 

When they sat down on the sofa in front of a piping hot cup of tea, Marinette looked at him with curiosity. “Is there anything I can do for you, sir?” she said tentatively. In the distance, more bangs and crashes could be heard, and Fu noted how Marinette quickly glanced at the window and winced, frowning and paling considerably.

“As a matter of fact, young Marinette, there is.” The man picked up a black box decorated with red Chinese symbols from inside a little bag he had at his side and put it on the coffee table in front of the young girl. Marinette gasped loudly as she saw it. 

“Hang on. How do you have that Box. I—” she started, but the old man opened the box, revealing a necklace inside. Its strap was wrapped around a grey round stone that had the shape of a small donut and displayed five little pink symbols. In a flash of pink light, a little creature appeared out of the box and started floating in the air near the old man. It looked like a little mouse. To Marinette’s amazement, another creature came out from behind the man’s neck and started floating on the other side of him, eyeing the man with concern. It looked like a tiny green turtle.

“Hello there, my name is Mullo and I’m the kwami of Multiplication,” said the first little creature. The old man watched with an amused gleam in his eyes as Marinette’s expression went from shocked, to surprised, to terrified. 

“What is this, some sort of joke? I already found one of those yesterday and gave it to a friend,” said the girl curtly. 

The man sighed. “I know. I’m the person who gave you the first box. My name is Wang Fu and I’m the last Guardian of the Miraculous.” He paused for a long moment, as he picked up a croissant from his bag and started to eat it while sipping his tea. He put his croissant down on a plate that Marinette had put on the coffee table, and closed his eyes while blowing gently on his tea. He didn’t move for some time. The bangs and crashes in the background seemed to get louder. 

Marinette eyed the window with growing concern. She had almost thought that the man had fallen asleep, when he spoke again. “Don’t get me wrong, young Marinette. I know why you have made your decision. I understand your reasons and I don’t blame you. And yet, I am disappointed. Have you followed the current battle? As soon as I saw what was going on, I ran here.”

Marinette gave him a glance full of guilt. Fu could taste the guilt exuding from her eyes as if he’d been the one to feel it. “But I failed. I forgot to purify the Akuma!” she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. “I’m just a clumsy girl who doesn’t deserve to be a superhero!”

Fu looked at her and sighed. “That’s where you are wrong, Miss Marinette. Everybody makes mistakes. The difference between a hero and everyone else is that a hero never gives up.”

When he had seen a different girl appear to face the akuma using the Ladybug Miraculous, he had been disappointed, worried and a little angry. 

Marinette, the girl he had chosen, had shown up briefly when the first Akuma had attacked. However, after failing to capture and purify the butterfly, she had not only refused to continue taking on her duty, but she had also ‘passed the buck’ to someone else. He knew that any other Guardian in the order would have reconsidered their choice. Not Fu. 

When Marinette had appeared the first time as Ladybug the previous day, he knew that he had made the right choice. She had taken the lead from the boy who became Chat Noir, and had immediately understood how to use a Lucky Charm. She was creative, a quick thinker, and had a great deal of self-initiative. All qualities that are paramount for the heroine wearing the Ladybug Miraculous. He felt in his bones that this girl was special, and he knew she would be a perfect Ladybug. 

She was only a child, though, and the responsibility of a Miraculous wasn’t something to take lightly. The fact that she didn’t jump onboard straight away maybe should speak volumes about her. Maybe she just needed to warm up to the idea. After all, she thought that she had made a mistake and had felt bad for it. Fu knew what it meant to have made a mistake and feel guilty. He had been dealing with similar feelings for the last 170 years. He couldn’t blame a girl as young as Marinette for feeling overwhelmed, exactly like he had, all those years ago. And she didn’t just tell Tikki to go away, but instead found what she felt was a suitable candidate for the role. That spoke volumes about her too. 

“But I _did_ give up, sir,” said Marinette, sniffing loudly. “I gave the earrings to my friend Alya! She’s much better than me at hero stuff; she will be okay. That boy, Chat Noir… he deserves a partner who can actually help him, not hinder him with her clumsiness.”

“Miss Marinette, have you seen the footage of the Akuma fight still in progress?” 

Marinette covered her eyes under her hands and shook her head slowly. “No. I was afraid to watch,” she said.

“Take those hands off your eyes. I’m going to show you here on my phone, if you don’t mind.” The man picked up his phone and messed with it until it started playing the latest news bulletin. 

Marinette opened her eyes wide, looking at the town, which showed signs of destruction and fighting everywhere. Alya had arrived wearing a polka dotted red and black suit that reminded Marinette very much of the heroine Majestia that Alya had shown to her the previous day at school, in that comic book. _Ugh_ . Fancy Alya to try to emulate her favourite superheroine! And _ugh_ again. Red wasn’t her colour, definitely. Chat Noir had looked very surprised to see a different girl, and she had introduced herself as Koksinèl.

“Oh, this is awful!” said Marinette as the fight unfolded in front of her eyes. Alya and Chat Noir didn’t seem to find a good synchronisation, and Alya didn’t seem very good at using the yoyo. Not that Marinette had been that good either to start with—in fact she had gotten herself all tangled with Chat Noir at the start. So she couldn’t really blame her friend. But… there was something more. She seemed to be bossing Chat Noir around, but without having a clue of what she was doing. The copies of Stoneheart were hitting everywhere to try to catch them and all they had managed to do was to cause more damage and get hurt. Every time they hit the copies they seemed to become bigger.

“Why are they hitting the copies? They should go to the source!” said Marinette banging her fists on the screen of the phone in utter frustration. Fu observed her carefully and smiled. The video showed Chat Noir being thrown around by one of the copies and then smashed against a building, Koksinèl trying to grab him with her yoyo but failing miserably. Koksinèl called for her Lucky Charm at Chat Noir’s suggestion— _a teapot? What the hell?_ —and was not able to understand what to do with it. Then the two heroes ran away. Marinette remembered from her previous fight that they only had five minutes after they used their power and then they needed to recharge, so she had no doubts whatsoever as to the reason why they ran. But Nadja Chamack’s stunned voice was blaming them for having failed the city and many civilians were calling them cowards. 

Marinette’s blood boiled in her veins. She had to do something. Anything. She couldn’t leave Alya and Chat Noir in that situation. When Fu saw the determinate look she was giving to the screen, his smile widened. 

“Do you understand now, Miss Marinette, why I came looking for you?” he said. Marinette’s gaze lost all the decisiveness as she met his. She was still scared, and doubtful. “Your friend needs help. She doesn’t know what to do with her Lucky Charm.”

“It’s not easy to understand what to do with it,” said Marinette trying to excuse Alya. “I managed to figure it out, but it was only an accident.”

Fu put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s no accident. You need to be able to solve the puzzle and figure out how to use the Ladybug powers. Evidently, this Miss Alya doesn't have it in her, but you do.”

Marinette shrugged his hand off ang glared at him. “Hang on a second,” she said. “You said that anybody can make mistakes. Yet, now you’re blaming Alya and are not giving her a second chance.”

“That’s where you have it wrong again,” said Fu. “I’m perfectly willing to give Miss Alya a second chance. But I also want to ensure that she has someone to back her up, in case she fails again.”

“Chat Noir—” started Marinette, but Fu interrupted her and said, “—is also in his first fight, and also doesn’t have a clue how to use the Ladybug Miraculous’ power. Miss Marinette,” said Fu, looking straight into Marinette’s eyes very seriously, “they need _your_ help. You’re the only one who has proven herself able to solve the enigma of the Lucky Charm.”

“It was only by accident!” reiterated Marinette, her voice cracking.

“Are you willing to take that chance? Stoneheart and his copies are only going to become bigger and stronger as time goes on. Miss Alya and Chat Noir will need to fight them again, and if they keep doing as they’ve done until now, they won’t make it.”

He saw Marinette’s fists grab the material of her pink skinny jeans and hold it tightly. Her scared grimace had turned into a frown and her gaze was looking pointedly at the box that contained the necklace he had brought to her. She closed her eyes and squeezed them, as her body started shaking. 

“It’s my fault. I gave Alya the earrings. I—” she said in a cracking whisper, “—Madame Chamack called them cowards but… _I_ am the real coward. _I_ couldn’t face the responsibility and dumped it on my friend.” She was crying now, loud sobs shaking her minute frame. Fu put a hand on her shoulder. It was a tough decision, but one that Marinette had to make willingly this time. If she took the Mouse Miraculous, there was no turning back. She would have to fight. She would have to keep it. She would have to willingly become a Miraculous holder and a hero. Suddenly, the girl opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. Her gaze exuded determination.

“Are you going to help them?” asked Fu. Marinette nodded, her gaze locked into his. Fu smirked. “You're definitely not a coward then, Miss Marinette. Take the necklace, wear it and say the words, ‘Mullo, get squeaky.’ This will change you into the Mouse Miraculous holder.” His smirk softened into a smile when the girl moved a shaky hand towards the box, but stopped on her tracks. “The Mouse’s power is _Multiplication_. Your tail is a jump rope. You use it to call your power by saying ‘Multitude’, but remember that when you multiply yourself, you will become much, much smaller. Again, like with the earrings, you have five minutes from the moment that you use Multitude to defeat the enemy and hide to detransform. Mullo loves grapes. Just always have some with you to ensure he can recharge.”

Marinette saw a ping appear on Fu’s phone and saw that there was a fresh news bulletin in the notifications. Fu tapped on his screen and the video showed the worried face of Nadja Chamack calling an emergency again, as Stoneheart had reached the Eiffel Tower and had jumped on the platform on its first level. Some of his copies were still causing damage around and Chat Noir was trying to stop one of the copies that seemed to be heading very close to Notre Dame. Koksinèl was nowhere to be found, but then suddenly reappeared, trying to help Chat Noir. The real Stoneheart, Marinette noticed to her horror, was holding Mylène and Chloé, one on each hand. 

Fu saw her paling. And hesitating. He saw her bringing her hands to her temples and shaking her head in panic. But then, he saw her open her eyes again, pick up the necklace and don it around her neck. Mullo somersaulted around and squeaked in excitement. Marinette moved to her kitchen table, picked up a bunch of grapes from the bowl of fruit that rested in the middle of it and put it into the small purse at her side.

“Mullo, get squeaky,” she said then, her voice trembling with fear as a flash of pink light wrapped around her and she transformed. She wore a grey suit with black neck, gloves and boots; pink accents separated the grey and black areas and gave a splash of colour to the ensemble. Her hair was combed in two high buns that looked like mouse ears, tied with pink ribbons, and on her face she wore a grey and pink mask with a black border. Her tail was a pink rope, and when she saw it, she took it from her waist and used it to propel herself out of the window. 

“Will you be okay, sir?” she said before flying out. 

Fu smiled. “I will. I’ll stay here and entertain your parents in case they came looking for you.”

She gave one last look at Fu before heading out and he nodded encouragingly at her, trying to send her as much confidence as he could.

“Good luck!” he said as she jumped out. 

* * *

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

**Hello again! I know, one more story. This is written as a Secret Santa for a Miraculous Christmas Exchange. I was so lucky to get my good friend Genxha, so I couldn’t definitely let him down.**

**This story won’t have regular updates unfortunately, as I’m still in the middle of writing chapter 2, but I was due to publish the story today, so I beg your pardon, I’ll update when I can. Should be soon anyway.**

**Hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first attempt at writing a “canon divergence” story for Miraculous, so I would really appreciate all the feedback I can get. Don’t know yet how many chapters it’s going to be. There is material for a few, maybe 4 or 5 at least. I chose the name Koksinèl because I thought it would suit Alya to pick a creole word or her superhero form rather than just keep calling herself 'Ladybug'.**

**Yes, as per prompt, there will be plenty of MultiChat interaction.**

**Hope you’ll like it Matteo! It’s a privilege working on such a great prompt idea.**

**In the next chapter**

  * **We see the divergence from canon in the second part of the Stoneheart fight, Origins part 2.**


  * **“It doesn’t happen often that the mouse saves the cat, but thanks!”**


  * **“Yeah, blah blah blah, whatever. In the meantime, _I ship it._ ”**



**See you next time! :)**


End file.
